


Together Forever

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Just a humble poem about Valery Legasov and Boris Shcherbina, and how they'll always be together.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts).



> Inspired by the characters in HBO'S Chernobyl, and a real life fact not covered in the miniseries.

Together Forever

In a sane world, a normal world,  
They never would've met.  
One's a career party man, one's a professor,  
As far apart as they can get.

One's an alpha male, one's a loner  
Both live their own separate life.  
But fatal decisions late at night,  
Would bring them together in strife.

A phone call started the joining,  
With one of them testy and gruff,  
The first time they met in person,  
It looked like things would be rough.

One teaches, the other learns  
Another fight ensues,  
But if the pupil hadn't listened to the teacher,   
Over the core they would've flew.

Down on the ground, the bond is sealed,  
Student has learned his lesson well.  
And from then on they are inseparable,  
As they strive to overcome hell.

Even their death sentences arrive at the same time,  
And alpha male is struck by the cost,  
But loner Legasov takes on the burden  
So once strong Shcherbina won't be lost.

Fights continue, hurtful things are said,  
But one thing can't be denied.  
These two stray souls, destined to meet   
Will always fight side by side.

Words finally spoken, cementing the deal,  
The thing that they knew all along.  
One's signed his death warrant, the other dying.  
They know they don't have too long.

And then the horrible awful moment,  
When they are suddenly pulled apart.  
No words are allowed between them.  
But you can't separate two hearts.

The rest of their life is brief and sad,  
Always reminded of the past.  
But now they lie side by side in afterlife,  
Together forever at last.


End file.
